


Pizza and kittens

by hoosonja



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosonja/pseuds/hoosonja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nasty fight with your boyfriend, the doorbell rings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza and kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ylvisgirly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ylvisgirly).



You have been fighting with your boyfriend of five years. He is wrong, of course, but what can you do? What he says, goes. And you cannot exactly throw him out, no matter what kind of tonedeaf fuck he is. You decide to go for a walk instead, to clear your head. You end up walking to Koengen, where the stage from the previous week still is and you bask in the afternoon sun, just looking at it and dreaming of the last time you saw Bård close enough to almost touch. Your tummy starts making noises and you realize you haven't eaten since breakfast. You sigh and get up, heading to your local pizzeria and order a takeaway with your favorite toppings. Carrying the still steaming pizza you arrive at your apartment. To your satisfaction you notice your boyfriend is gone. You smile, because he was just about the last person on earth you wanted to see right now. You set the table for yourself, putting the pizzabox in the middle of the table, paired with a bottle of your favorite cola. You are about to open the box, when the doorbell rings.

 _Noo!_ you scream internally. _I was just getting to the best part!_ You battle with the thought of ignoring the door but there is another, more insistent ring. You get up sighing and drag your feet to the door. _Who the hell could it be?_ You open the door, ready to bite off the head off the person behind it, but you swallow the irritated words so quickly you almost choke on your own tongue. _WTF?!_

__

The person at the door must see your surprise, because he starts talking first.  


"You had an announcement on Bergens Tidende that you have some kittens to sell. I was thinking I would get one for my daughters. Do you still have some?"  


You just nod, mutely, and show him in. _Of all the people, how did Bård see my ad? They must still get Bergen papers delivered to their Oslo home, ___you muse. On the inside you are dancing a little jig and doing cartwheels. _Bård IN MY HOUSE! ___You close the door behind you and follow him further into your apartment. You breathe deeply to calm your shaking hands and at the same time catch a whiff of his wonderful cologne. _This cannot be happening, ___you tell yourself and give your arm a pinch. Yeah, it is painfully true. You walk past Bård and in the narrow hallway your sleeve brushes him. _I almost touched him! ___you screech inside, but outwardly calm you show him to the catroom. He sees the kittens and unseremoniously just sits in the middle of the room. He patiently waits to see which of the kittens approaches him first and them picks him up.

You grin broadly, because it is little Bård. The other Bård looks at you and asks  


"What have you been calling him?"  


You blush and cannot come up with a convincing lie fast enough and it just comes out: "Bård."  


He cocks his eyebrow quizzically and then smiles.  


"Well, that is just fitting then! I believe that the cats choose their owners themselves and I see little Bård here has chosen his namesake!"  


You nod furiously. "Yes, I believe that too! Cats can sense the people who like them!"  


"So it is settled then? I can take little Bård home?"  


"Yes you can. Do you have a box for the flight?"  


"The flight?"  


"Well yes, when you take him home to Oslo."  


"How.." he starts, but then realizes you know who he is.  


"Yes, I have one in the car."  


"Would you like to have some pizza first," you blurt out all of a sudden.  


"Well, I am in kind of a hurry.."  


You tell him about the toppings you chose and he grins.  


"OK, maybe just a slice. You do have my favorite toppings on your pizza."  


You show him to the kitchen and quickly set the table for him too, across from you. He sits down and you both reach for the same slice, your hands almost touching. He gestures for you to take it and you smile and do it.  
 _Wow, he likes the same toppings as I do."  
 ___

"I do, yeah," Bård says and you realize you said it out loud.  


_Oh gringe! ___you think.  


"We both have the same ecclectic taste when it comes to pizza toppings," he grins at you.  


He finishes his slice and stands up.  


"Thank you so much for the pizza and for little Bård. I am positive the girls are going to love him a lot!"  


"Yes, I am sure they will," you say standing up too.  


Bård takes little Bård and together they walk to the door.  


"Can I just have a quick hug?" you manage to say before you loose your courage.  


"Sure, here you go," he says and holds you in his arms a little while.  


He is also holding little Bård and you can feel his claws sinking on your skin.  
 _Ugh, that is going to leave a mark, ___you think.  
Bård lets you go and opens the door.

Outside he lifts little Bård and says: "Thank you for him and the pizza."  


"No, thank you! You made my day!"  


Bård looks a bit confused, but waves you goodbye as he steps into his rental and starts to put little Bård into the carry box. You wave back and facepalm yourself after you close the door.  
 _You made my day.. well done freaking him out!  
 ___  
Suddenly the doorbell rings again, startling you.  
 _Who could it be now?  
 ___  
You open the door and ..it is Bård again.  


"I thought about the fact that I made your day, and decided I would make your week instead," and he leans in and gives you a peck on your cheek.  


____

__Then he grins at you and drives away, leaving you standing at the door, holding your hand on the spot his lips brushed your cheek._ _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pizza und Kätzchen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758021) by [mommytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommytiger/pseuds/mommytiger)




End file.
